lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Moses Blackhand (jbear79)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d8+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Target: One or two creatures, +8 vs Reflex, 1d8+6 Lightning damage. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: And slide target 2 squares}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning or Thunder (Power of the Storm) |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10 squares; Target: Each creature in burst, +8 vs Reflex, 1d8+6 lightning damage or 1d8+10 thunder damage. Slide Target 2 squares. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close Blast 3; Target: Each creature in blast, +8 vs Will, 1d8+6 psychic damage, and the target takes a -1 penalty to all defenses until the start of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=AreaBurst 1 within 10 squares; Target: Each creature in Burst, +8 vs Reflex, 2d6+6 lightning damage, and the target takes a -3 penalty to AC until the end of Moses' next turn. Covenant of Wrath: +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One, two, or three creatures, +8 vs Fortitude, 1d6+8 thunder damage, or 2d6+8 thunder damage if you target only one creature. In addition, the target is dazed until the end of Moses' next turn. Covenant of Wrath: Moses also Pushes the target 5 squares; +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; Target: Each creature in blast, +8 vs Fortitude, 2d6+8 thunder damage, and the target is stunned (save ends). Miss:''Half damage and the target is dazed until the end of your next turn. ''Effect: Moses is dazed until the end of his next turn. Covenant of Wrath: +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close burst 2; Target: Each enemy in burst, +8 vs Will, 2d8+6 psychic damage, and the target grants combat advantage and can't shift (save ends both). Effect: Until the end of the encounter, when you or any ally within 5 squares of you attacks an enemy and has combat advantage against it, the attack deals 3 extra damage}} |Action=Immeadiate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; Target: The triggering enemy in burst; Channel Divinity: You can only use one channel divinity power per encounter. Trigger: An enemy within 5 squares of you hits you. Effect:''The target takes 3 radiant damage, and you push the target 4 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close blast 5; ''Target: Each undead creature in blast; Channel Divinity: You can only use one channel divinity power per encounter. +8 vs Will, 1d10+6 radiant damage. You Push the target 4 squares, and it is dazed until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half Damage. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=13 (+1) |Constitution=16 (+2) |Dexterity=08 (-1) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Religion +9, Endurance +11, History +9, Insight +11, Human Bonus: Diplomacy +7 |Feats=Invoker Bonus Feat: Ritual Caster, Power of the Storm, Human Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency: Scale, Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff), Mark of Storm, lvl 5 House Rule:Expertise: Staff |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Quickbeam Staff of Ruin +1, Dwarven Scale Armor +1, Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1,(1)Potion of Healing, Everburning Torch, Guantlets of the Ram, 90 gp worth of Residuum, 457gp |Rituals=Hand of Fate, Make Whole, Last Sight Vision, Portend Weather, Create Campsite }} Character Information Background Moses was the captain of the city watch of Karrlalakton, the once great border city of Karrnath, devastatingly near Cyre and the Mournland. He was forced into an early retirement after failing to stop a massacre caused be a rampant demon-like creature in the last days of the Last War, but a few days before the Day of Mourning. Moses stood with his men against the demon but was soundly defeated. For his bravery he was rewarded with naught but burying his comrades and a blackened and withered right arm. His career over and his nation destroyed, Moses become a vagrant, turning heavily to the Drink to wipe the images from his mind. Drowning himself in booze, self-pity and self-loathing, one night, having stumbled his way far from home, the lonely abandoned fisherman's hut he was holed up in was struck by lightning during a terrible electrical storm. The thunder left him deaf for nearly a year. But in that silence he began to hear a divine voice. Moses renounced alcohol and his self-destructive emotions, trained his left arm and became skilled at moving, fighting, climbing and swimming despite his cursed blackened arm. When his hearing finally returned, Moses began to travel to spread the word of that voice that filled that quiet. A storm is coming. A storm that would challenge the throne of the Gods. A storm that must be faced, fought and defeated, lest the world perish. Appearance Tall, unkempt, shaggy black beard, wild dark eyes, streaks of white in the hair at his temples. A heavily armoured mad prophet, with the spark of a wild storm in his eyes. '''Age:' 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Moses is not quite stable. He is obsessed with his god and the prophesy that a storm is coming that will end the world. He often says strange non-sensical things that only he understands, always talks in a loud thunderous voice, and reacts violently to any kind of threat or challenge. He respects those that meet his challenge fearlessly, as they obviously bear the soul of the storm, the ones who will survive the end of what is to come, and sew the new beginning. He actively seeks out any threat that might challenge the gods, intent on destroying it. Fearless to the point of madness, utterly blind faith in his god's protection, Moses willingly throws himself into any fight he thinks is a wirthy cause. He respects the strong and despises the weak. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Any threat, be it demons, devils, primordials or the living dead that he considers challenge or affront the gods is a challenge Moses will willingly uptake. . * Anything to do with the weather being upset, storms especially draw his instant attention. He will want to investigate. * He will throw himself into any fight he considers will show him worthy, or give him a chance to prove the strength of his will more than makes up for the blackend curse of his weak and withered arm. Kicker The storm that deafened Moses, the quiet voice that followed. Moses has a divine prophecy to spread. The battle that he believes is coming to the divine realm, he also believes must be fought in the mortal realm. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 457gp Encumbrance: 85lbs Normal Load: 130lbs Heavy Load: 260lbs Maximum Drag Load: 650lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Scale Armor -1 Movement Penalty) Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Human PHB * +2 to one ability score of your choice * Languages: Common, choice of one other. * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Fort, Ref, Will * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Bonus At Will power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Invoker 2 * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged * Implements: Rods, staffs * Divine Covenant: Covenant of Wrath: Gain a damage bonus to Divine Daily and Encounter powers used on your turn equal to the number of creatures attacked with that power. Gain 'Armor of Wrath' power * Channel Divinity: Use one Channel Divinity power per encounter; Gain 'Rebuke Undead' power * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Power of the Storm Power * 1st: Armor Proficiency: Scale(Human Bonus feat)PHB * 2nd: Superior Implement Proficiency (Quickbeam Staff) 3 * 4th: mark of the Storm EPG * 5th: House Rule: Expertise: Staff: +1 Atk (feat bonus) with Staff Background Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 50 gp Healing Potion - 50 gp Portend Weather Ritual - 50 gp Create Campsite Ritual -100 gp Last Sight Vision Ritual - 90 gp Residuum (Ritual Components) +400 gp received -------- 457 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Dwarven Scale Armour +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Quickbeam Staff of Ruin +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 * Level 4: Received here: Little Workshop of Horrors ** Guantlets of the Ram + 400gp XP * Starting XP: 3750 XP (Minimum XP required for lvl 4) * 1287 xp + 3RP received here: Little Workshop of Horrors *Redeem 3 RP at level 4: 3 x 175 = +525 xp (enough to reach lvl 5) Total XP: 5562 Changes * 19/07/2011: Created * Level 5: Gain 4 hp Gain lvl 5 Daily Power: Lamentation of the Wicked Gain House Rule feat: Expertise: Staff Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved pending making THB's changes and my notes from email. Stonegod 02:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your passive senses should be higher. * Summary: For Lightning's Revelation, Thunder of Judgement, and Armor of Wrath, you should leave out the Con modifier wording and just leave the number describing how this power works for Moses. * Summary: Likewise, remove the Covenant of Wrath riders from Lightning's Revelation and Thunder of Judgement (the push and extra debuff, not the bonus damage) and just fold that into the basic description. The idea is to make it more difficult for someone without the book/DDI to reverse engineer the powers. * Summary: You're missing your other language * Math: Feel free to remove the "See the template for assistance" notes. * Senses and Reactions: You should be trained in insight. Minor issues, so approved. Status '''Status: '''Approved for level 4 Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Approved Characters